


A Warm Hand and a Gentle Smile

by Ashtence



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Multi, Platonic Relationships, mentions of other seventeen members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtence/pseuds/Ashtence
Summary: Jun was far away from home. Really he was. Yet, he didn't feel like it. In fact, he felt that he was already a home.





	A Warm Hand and a Gentle Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is MY interpretation of Junnie for this fic. Of course I could be completely reading him wrong, but I felt that it really fits with his character and their dynamics:) I hope that whoever reads this would agree:)

Who is the dongsaeng you like to pamper the most?

Jun looked at question and smiled to himself. CARATs could be so cute, he thought to himself. What made them think that the person he loved to pamper was a dongsaeng? Especially when he had an older brother who was so insufferably adorable in his eyes.

“Jeonghan. Hyungs can be pampered too!”

Jun smiled widely as he gave back the card to the fan in front of him, who giggled and smiled in approval at his reply.

Jun had known Jeonghan since the elder had first joined the group on 17TV. As an older brother himself, Jun found it hard to resist the elder’s cute, adorable bunny like eyes that seemed to sparkle with anticipation and fear. Despite having a language barrier that seemed larger than the Great Wall itself, Jun made it his mission that he would get to know the elder the moment Jeonghan warmed up enough to be comfortable with their presence.

It turned out that he actually didn’t need to wait that long. Jeonghan himself seemed more than happy to talk to the fumbling Chinese boy. In fact, Jun realised, Jeonghan seemed undeterred by his less than conversational Korean. Waiting for him to finish his words, filling in for him when he was stuck, and explaining to him whatever words he didn’t know or was unsure of. 

These things made Jun warm inside. And that had become what Jun associated Jeonghan with. Warmth. That was why Jun loved hugging Jeonghan so much. Sure, he hugged all his members at some point, but Jeonghan was just so warm. Being with Jeonghan made him feel like he wasn’t miles away from home. It made him feel like he was home. That was why Jun understood why Soonyoung felt that with Jeonghan everything would be fine, why Hansol felt that he could be at ease with Jeonghan.

Speaking of hugs, Jun had always been someone who loved and relied on skinship. To him, touching and feeling the temperature, texture and hardness of an object always helped him to understand things better, and it was the same with relationships. Being able to hug, hold and even kiss people helped him understand how people were reacting and what they were feeling. To say that this would help in a country where he couldn’t speak a word of the language, would be an understatement. Though, this wasn’t what Jun had thought at first.

At first, he had been afraid that his need for skinship to communicate and understand would be judged when he had first joined 17TV. What if they looked at him weirdly, what if they didn't want to be friends with him because of it? His worries were unfounded of course, and he was very much glad to know that the boys were more than happy to receive and give skinship as well. He was then made much happier when he realised that Jeonghan could and would tolerate all forms of skinship without complaint or judgement. In fact, he would just embrace it and act as if nothing was happening. That everything was normal. That Jun being this way was normal. This spoke to Jun deeply, and he couldn’t have been more grateful that Jeonghan was added to 17TV. In fact, he couldn’t have been happier to know that they were in SEVENTEEN together. 

“Junnie! You have anything else to add?”

The sudden call to him broke his stare that he had on the elder, and he realised what was going on. There was Jeonghan doing it again, trying to give Jun as much screen time as he could manage, what with eleven other boys who also deserved the airtime just as much. As he stared up with his big, dark eyes, sparkling this time with love and affection, Jun had to resist with all his might to not pat his head, or give him a back hug. Sure the fans watching on Vlive would love it, but it felt too random and sudden as he thought about it. So Jun just laughed a little and spoke his opinion, as he felt 12 pairs of eyes on him. It was stressful as usual, to have so many people looking at you, but for some reason, knowing that Jeonghan was looking at him with those kind eyes made him feel reassured that even if he fumbled, Jeonghan would recover it for him somehow. 

It was minutes after the Vlive that Jeonghan jogged up to Jun again, smiling widely as he spoke.

“See Junnie! I told you that you were getting better! Soon you’ll have no problems handling a Vlive by yourself!”

Jun laughed off the compliment, disbelieving that anything such as that would be happening anytime soon. Seeing the elder pout at him, clearly understanding the reason for his laughter, Jun reached out to turn Jeonghan around by the shoulders, pulling him into a tight one arm hug from the back.

“Honestly Junnie, you’ve improved so much, have more confidence in yourself. Besides, if you ever need help, the members and I are all here to help you.”

Jun only pulled Jeonghan closer, grabbing his arm with his other hand. With Jeonghan, words weren’t needed. He didn’t even have to say a thing and Jeonghan still got him, understood him and could even read him at times. Jun think sometimes, that he had taken advantage of this too much in the past. When he could have practised his Korean more with Jeonghan, he just ended up relying on Jeonghan to understand him without speaking.

It didn’t matter now however. Jun had decided that he would make the best of what he had and continue to learn as much as he could.

Jeonghan looked up to see Jun, who looked down in return. The smile that Jeonghan gave him only warmed up Jun’s heart even more. It was that smile that creased his eyes slightly at the sides, curling them into slight crescents. The one where his teeth showed a little bit, but the smile was still gentle and contained. A smile that was true and genuine and filled with love to whoever it was directed to. 

“Jeonghan! Jun! We need you two over here! Jihoon is going through some new songs samples.”

Seungcheol’s voice boomed from over Jihoon’s studio and the two males saw their leader signalling for them to join him in the small room. How the thirteen of them managed to fit in there at one time was something that Jun would never wrap his head around. Not that he would spend time doing that though, not with Jeonghan’s hand slipped comfortably in his own as he felt the elder drag him towards the room in question.

Without a doubt the warm hand in his own only served to testify why he would choose Jeonghan as the person to give his love to if he had to choose. The understanding mind, caring words, gentle smile and warm hand filled him and reminded him that he truly was home. And he loved his home, more than anything, and nothing would change that anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story and have a wonderful day ahead! I apologise for any grammatical or spelling mistakes! :3


End file.
